


Silver and Gold

by A_Zap



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gen, based on the Civil War trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: It’s an impossible decision. How can he choose between his two friends, the old one and the new? If it was just that, it’d have been hard, but Steve can’t support this. So he will fight. “He’s my friend.” “So was I…” Inspired by the Captain America: Civil War trailer.





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on FF.net on November 25, 2015.
> 
> This was entirely based on the original trailer for CA:CW. That's why some of the info isn't accurate because I was filling in the blanks with what happened in the comics and my own headcanons.

_Make new friends…_

It had been tough, waking up in a new century, a new life. Steve had been bitter about it at first, while still trying to make a place for himself here. He had moved on, simply because that was all that he could do.

Becoming friends with Tony had been a surprise, especially after their rough beginning. However, Steve learned, for the most part, to see past the genius’s arrogant, boastful façade. There were still times he fell for it, or where he was unsure whether Tony was doing the right thing or trying to relieve his guilty conscious, but he knew that at heart, Tony was a good person.

From the moment they had shaken hands at Central Park, Steve knew that they were, at the very least, friends.

_But keep the old._

Bucky, for a long time, had been the only person, the only thing, that Steve had had.

Father gone, mother gone, Bucky had been the one thing in his life that he could count on. He knew that this was the person who would stick with him through thick and thin, all the way to the end of the line.

Steve had gone against orders and infiltrated a HYDRA base just on the slim chance that Bucky could be saved. When he thought that Bucky had died, he hadn’t even cared that barely 2 days later, he would have to sacrifice his life to save everyone.

It’s true that he sacrificed himself because it was the right thing to do, but it was also true that the thought of seeing Bucky again had been a comfort.

To find Bucky in this strange time and life, to see him alive, was nothing short of a miracle. He was one of the most important links to his past.

_One is silver, and the other’s gold._

Tony and Bucky were both his friends. They were both important.

One was his friend from the present, a person who he had had to work with in order to get to know. He was all gold and hot red, as he flashed through the sky.

One was his friend from the past, a person who had always been there for him since the very beginning. The silver of his robotic arm glinted with his every movement.

_A circle is round,_

Tony or Bucky. How was he supposed to choose? How could he prioritize his two friends? The question kept swirling in Steve’s mind.

If it just came down to that, he wasn’t sure what he would have chosen. But there was more to it than that.

There was always more.

There was the fact that people only saw Bucky as a threat, not taking into account that he had been an unwilling pawn, brainwashed and tortured again and again.

There were these rules and regulations, trying to force people with powers or unnatural skills to register in a database for “the good of the people.”

When had such a registration ever ended well? He had mostly fought HYDRA, but there had been a couple of times where Steve had helped liberate some of the Nazi’s concentration camps.

Those people had been registered and moved there for “the good of the people.”

_It has no end._

Steve couldn’t support that. He could barely believe that Tony was supporting that. Besides, he had to protect his friend.

There wasn’t really a right or a wrong here, but that didn’t stop the lines from forming.

_That’s how long I’m going to be your friend._

“I’m sorry, Tony.” Steve said as he raised his shield, tensed to fight. “You know I wouldn’t do this if I had any other choice; but he’s my friend.”

For a moment, Tony stared at him, his true feeling hidden behind his mask, and Steve almost wanted to rip it off just to get an idea of what the genius was thinking.

“So was I…” Tony said, and it was quiet, almost like he hadn’t meant to say it, but his microphone still picked it up and broadcasted it to the world.

Steve’s heart faltered at the broken sound, but then he grimaced and readied himself to fight.

This was it.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: When I first saw the trailer, the old Girl Scout song ran through my head. Like I said, I wasn’t sure what the Accords were going to be about so I based it on the comics (turned out to be more like a “I say jump, you say how high” sort of thing). I could just imagine seeing the destruction of the Civil War juxtaposing with the song so I wrote this.


End file.
